poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of The Lion Guard
Pooh's Adventures of The Lion Guard is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Lion King crossover TV series planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It is a midquel to Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (with the last episode taking place after the events of that film) and a sequel to Pooh's Adventures of The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future after the remake version of that film. Plot The series centers around Kion, the son of King Simba and Queen Nala, adoptive nephew of Tigger, the younger brother of Kiara and the prince of the Pride Lands, who, as second-born to the Lion King, becomes the leader of the Lion Guard, a team of animals who protect the Pride Lands and defend the Circle of Life alongside Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Genie, King Julien, Maurice and Mort. Kion along with his friends Bunga the honey badger, Beshte the hippopotamus, Fuli the cheetah, Ono the egret, Anga the martial eagle and Makini the mandrill set out to the Tree of Life and find the healing Kion needs not noticing Makucha, Chuluun and Ora are following. Trivia *Genie, King Julien, Maurice, and Mort will guest star in every episode of this TV series, ironically due to them being members of the Jungle Adventure Crew. *Arthur and Cecil will work for any of the real show's villains in the first and second seasons. *Kronk, Zhane, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami Sato, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, and Jeremy the Crow will be absent on this TV series, due to being a past adventure. *The Winnie the Pooh series, The Jungle Book, Pinocchio, Aladdin, and The Lion Guard are all made by Disney. *Christopher Willis, who composed the additional music for Winnie the Pooh, was the music score composer for The Lion Guard. *Due to Pooh and his friends and the guest allies staying with Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, and Kiara during the events of ''Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'', most of the third season's episodes will be written out, leaving the two episodes Battle for the Pride Lands and Journey and Return to the Pride Lands as two specials. Because of the episodes from The Harmattan to Triumph of the Roar being cancelled, this will be the second Pooh's Adventures TV series to cancel any episode after Pooh's Adventures of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (which will replace poorly-reviewed episodes). Pilot * Pooh's Adventures of The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Episodes # The Rise of Makuu # Never Judge a Hyena By It's Spots Winnie the Pooh # King Julien the Brain and Bunga the Wise # Can't Wait to be Queen # Pooh's Eye of the Beholder # Winnie the Pooh and The Kupatana Celebration # Tigger, Genie and Fuli's New Family # The Search for Utamu # Follow That Hippo and Donkey # Winnie the Pooh hears The Call of the Drongo # Winnie the Pooh's Paintings and Predictions # The Mbali Fields Migration # Tigger, Bunga and the King # Never Roar Again # Genie and The Imaginary Okapi # Too Many Termites # Winnie the Pooh and The Trouble with Galagos # Janja's New Crew # Baboons # Beware the Zimwi Winnie the Pooh # Winnie the Pooh vs. Lions of the Outlands # The Lost Gorillas # The Trail to Udugu # Ono's Idol # Rabbit, Beshte and the Hippo Lanes # Ono the Tickbird # Babysitter Bunga # The Savannah Summit # Winnie the Pooh and The Travelling Baboon Show # Mort, Piglet, Ono and the Egg # Winnie the Pooh and The Rise of Scar # Let Sleeping Crocs Lie Pooh Bear # Swept Away # Rafiki's New Neighbors # Tigger's Rescue in the Outlands # Jiminy Cricket saves The Ukumbusho Tradition # The Bite of Kenge # Pooh, Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas # The Morning Report # Eeyore and The Golden Zebra # Piglet Helps Out The Little Guy # Divide and Conquer # Winnie the Pooh and The Scorpion's Sting # Winnie the Pooh and The Wisdom of Kongwe # Winnie the Pooh vs. The Kilio Valley Fire # Undercover Kinyonga # Genie's Cave of Secrets # Winnie the Pooh and The Zebra Mastermind # Winnie the Pooh assembels The Hyena Resistance # The Underground Adventure # Piglet, Beshte and The Beast # Pride Landers Unite # King Julien and The Queen's Visit # The Fall of Mizimu Grove # Fire from the Sky TV Specials # Battle for the Pride Lands # Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride # Journey and Return to the Pride Lands Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:TV series Category:Disney crossovers Category:Musical Series Category:Films set in Africa Category:Comedy-drama Series Category:Upcoming TV Series